Tasia: When two meet in NY
by Dr.Kassi-Boo
Summary: This story is about me and my friend Tilly So to you it may just be like a normal love story but it's us... We say hello. We are really just friends in terms of seriousness but we will always be together in our hearts. And this is -Apparently- how we met. Enjoy! Names pronounced: Tilly Till-ee Kasia Kah-see-ah Tasia Tah-see-ah or Taser. Uma Ooh-mah
1. Tasia: Chapter 1

Tasia  
Chapter 1  
It was a windy, but warm, autumn day in Central Park, New York. Auburn leaves blew around the big city like dust on a leaf. And even more so the humans like ants on a leaf. It was like any other ordinary day, Business men running around, tourists buying. And then there are the normal people. The ones who came to the city with big dreams. So I guess this is where I introduce the two main characters right? Anyway here I go. Here I introduce Tilly. She is relatively tall, very thin and frail though. She had beautiful mousey brown hair which would blow like Pocahontas with the wind. She always had the hip new clothes, accessories, technology and was always up to date with everything. She lived in a big penthouse near the heart of New York. On the other hand there was Kasia. She was about the same height as Tilly. She had more of a golden brown hair with pink dip dye at the end. She had relatively new clothes. But was almost the opposite in terms of wealth. Kasia had a little flat on the outskirts which you had to take 4 tube rides and a tram and a bus to get to Central Park. But it was her favourite place to walk her dog, Borris. And now with the power invested in me I now make two world collide.


	2. Tasia: Chapter 2

** Tasia  
Chapter 2  
**Tilly was walking through central park with her little Japanese spitz, Uma. Whilst walking, in the other direction was Kasia with her little Yorkshire Chihuahua. Tilly's dog was pimped out with a pink, diamond encrusted lead and collar. Tilly was wearing a little white lace tea dress with short wrist, lace gloves. Also a charming baby pink cardigan, the same pink as Uma's collar. On the other hand Kasia was in a lovely halter neck 60's dress with a floral pattern on it. Her hair in a 60's updo, Just to complete the look. Borris had a leather, spiked collar and a leather lead. The clumsy Kasia, in her little heels walked past Tilly, Tripping over her handbag. "Watch where you're going smart guy." Said Tilly In an annoyed tone.  
"Oh.. I'm so sorry miss. I'm not used to these heels yet. So sorry." Tilly looked away from her compact mirror in surprise. "Oh I'm so sorry dear. I thought you were one of the many guys tripping at my feet to get attention." She said in a high class manner, not loosing her posture for one second. Kasia scrambled onto the park bench next to Tilly trying not to make eye contact. But she suddenly looked into Tilly's eyes, their stare holding for seconds, but what felt like hours, soaring through the galaxy's. For those matter of seconds, Their lives stopped.


	3. Tasia: Chapter 3

**Tasia  
Chapter 3  
**Tilly's eyes flickered on their dogs who were rolling around on the floor in a big fluffy heap. Kasia still staring at Tilly's face said "My name is Kasia. By the way. Yours is?"  
"Oh my Name is Tilly." They carried of walking their dogs and making small talk 'till they came out of central park. "Where are you going?" Asked Kasia.  
"I live on 5th avenue on 36th street."Replied Tilly.  
"You can afford to live there? That's like the area with the most beautiful penthouses!"  
"I know. My mother got a great deal on it and I moved right in. Where abouts do you live?"  
"In-between 2nd and 3rd avenue 66th street."  
"oh.." said Tilly trying to hold back the surprise in her face.  
"I know, not a very nice place in New York, but I get by just fine." After swapping phone numbers and making sure they both worked so they wouldn't have to miss each other they were finally off on their own ways.


	4. Tasia: Chapter 4: Kasia 1st Person

**Tasia  
Chapter 4: Kasia 1****st**** person  
**I lay awake tonight. Was it just coincidence that I met Tilly? Or was it fate. Her eyes are a crystal blue and I could not look away. Now that colour blue is stuck in my head. The same colour and the dress I made of my A-Levels when I was back in England. That's the dress that got me here. I've never been able to remember until now. That blue... That blue... That blue... I open my eyes, still heavy with sleep. BEEP BEEP BEEP goes the alarm. I slam my hand on the button and pick up my glasses of the side table and slide them on. I get up in my Pyjamas. 6:30 am. College in 2 hours. I wonder into the kitchen and cook up some waffles in the toaster. I all of a sudden remember. My phone. I run towards my room hurdling over the sofa, standing on the tip of the chair and tipping it over, resulting on me falling on my face. 6:35 am. I look up, body still flat on the floor, stretched out like a gingerbread man in the door way. Bssst bssst. A text.


	5. Tasia: Chapter 5: Tilly 1st Person

**Tasia  
Chapter 5: Tilly 1****st**** person  
**I awaken at 6am. Yesterday was a heavy day. Kasia is still stuck in my mind. She has been there for the past night. I hear Jordan, the receptionist of the flats calling to me saying "Your breakfast shall be delivered in 10 minutes. Would you like the usual continental? And are you still going to be in the gym at 6:30?" I lift my eye mask off and put my mouth towards the speaker and push the button.  
"Yes I shall. Everything was perfect. Thank you Jordan." She replied.  
"See ya' Mrs W"  
"And you Little J" I take my feet off of the bed and use the remote to open the sliding curtains in my room. I look through my wardrobe. Navy skirt with white polka dots and a red and white striped shirt with a chunky brown belt. Or the Light blue dip hemmed dress with the neon yellow skinny belt. Blue dress. I quickly put on my dress when the bell goes. Ding dong. The lovely chimes echo through the flat. "Here is your Breakfast Mrs W" Says a well worked out man with skinny jeans and a beanie hat on. "Thanks Adam. And you should put your uniform on before you get caught. Remember what happened last time?"  
"Ok Mrs W, Thanks" And he ran down the iron steps at the back of the building. This food tastes better than ever today but it's still not the first thing on my mind. Kasia is. Man she was smokin' hot. I couldn't even get her off my mind if I tried. 6:30 am. Guess I should get ready to go. I have my gym kit underneath my dress. So it's easy to change back afterwoulds. I grab my phone, keys and a towel. I better send Kasia a text. 6:35 am. Bssst bssst. Message sent.


	6. Tasia: Chapter 6: Kasia 1st Person

**Tasia  
Chapter 6: Kasia 1****st**** person  
**I get up and wipe myself down, getting all of Borris' hairs off of me. I pick up my phone and stare at the text. "hi would luv 2 meet up soon xxxTill" Just that text alone and I'm smiling like a clown. This girl is more than a friend in my books. I just can't get her out of my head. So here I am staring at the text. I think I'll reply. But what if she thinks I like, like her. Oh but she'd expect me to reply. So I'll reply. Ok so umm.. Where do I start. "Hello Would like to meet soon to!" No that sounds strange umm what about "Would love to meet. Sounds great." Yeah that's good. 6:42 am. Bssst bssst. Message sent. Ok now... What was I doing…? Umm I've forgotten. Whatever this text has made my day. I think even my week. Bssst, bssst. 6:45 am. Another text! That's right I'm done. "How about l8r? I'm not busy. 7pm, Costa? xxxTill" Ok I think I'm going to go crazy. I can't stop smiling. This is strange... 6:48 am. BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP. This is not my alarm clock. Oh goODNESS IT'S THE FIRE ALARM.


	7. Tasia Chapter 7: Tilly 1st Person

**Tasia  
Chapter 7: Tilly 1****st**** person**  
Ok so now I've sent the text. I hope she's awake. Oh no I hope I don't wake her up. Whatever I'm sure it'll be ok. So now exercise bike or treadmill? Treadmill for sure. Bssst, bssst. 6:42 am. Message delivered. Oooo a text. "Would love to meet. Sounds great." This sounds perfect. Maybe we could meet today? It's a bit far fetched though. But I've wanted to go to that new Costa down the road. I've heard everything in the tastes amazing. Why don't I at least offer? If she says no then it's ok. "How about l8r? I'm not busy. 7pm, Costa? xxxTill" There we go. It won't sound that strange, will it? I don't want to sound desperate. Oh god I shouldn't have sent it how do I go back and de… bssst,bssst Message sent. Kill me now.


	8. Tasia: Chapter 8: Kasia 1st Person

**Tasia  
Chapter 8: Kasia 1****st**** person.**  
My godmygodmygod. The fire alarm. I jump over my failed chair tip attempt and hurdle over the sofa again, pull the broom out of the cupboard and jam it on the big red button. Phew that's over and done with. Man I'm hungry. I should get my Waffles. I turn around. Oh. My. God. The toaster is in flames. I run to the front door, and pull the fire extinguisher off of the wall and dash back to the toaster. I spray the nozzle all over the increasing flames that are running up my wall. And the fire is out. Oh my god. Well I don't think I'm having those waffles for breakfast. And maybe black burnt patches on a wall are the new thing? Well it's gonna be my thing 'till I work off the money at El Pomodoro's. 6:55 am. What shall I eat now. Oh didn't Montez give me some eggs at my shift yesterday? Scrambled eggs it is then. So finally I've cooked. Now I can eat. Then get changed and go to college. Sounds good. Wow I've just realised I haven't had a meal like this in ages. It feels good to eat something proper. I better turn the fire alarm back on. It saved me this time. Well I get the broom, out, jab the button and wait for noise… yeah it's stopped. I should get someone to check the fire alarm out. It's looking a bit old. Well what shall I wear today? My pinafore? The red, green, blue, pink and yellow triangled one sounds good. I'll make my hair into the flicked beehive. Sounds perfect. I feel like everything will go my way. 7:10 am. I haven't forgotten anything have I?


	9. Tasia: Chapter 9: Tilly 1st Person

**Tasia  
Chapter 9: Tilly 1****st**** person.**  
Why did I even begin to send that text? I'm so stupid. I'll just work it off. I pump up the speed, faster and faster. This is the fastest I've ever run. But the speed goes as fast as my thoughts running around my head. I don't want her to think I like her or anything. That would blow everything out of proportion. But I just wanted to meet a friend. I haven't had a friend yet. At least not any proper friend who we can go out and have a meal together and chat and tell secrets. And it feels so lonely. 6:55 am. She still hasn't texted back and I'm sitting on the bench dabbing myself with the towel. And now Jordan walks in. "Hey mrs W how's it go…i..n..g." he says once he's turned around. "Are you ok Mrs W? You look so tired and exhausted. How fast were you going on the treadmill?"  
"Oh I'm just trying to build up my stamina." I lie hoping that he would go away soon.  
"Ok Mrs but I don't think you should do anymore working out today. You should take a break. Anyway I was just getting my school clothes to get ready to go. See ya'"  
"See you too Little J" And he walks out the door. I stand up and look in the mirror. I do look exhausted don't I. I should go back up to my flat. I walk up the iron steps at the back since the elevator was packed with business men going into the conference room. I'm lucky I have my own pair of iron stairs at the back. I think I have the most expensive flat in the block. One big investor owns this entire square of flats and in the middle there is a little garden. The lower down the flats the scrubbier they are. That's where Jordan and Adam live. They work so their family can live there. And they seem very happy about it. 7:10 am. Still no text. Help.


End file.
